Partners?
|pages = 28 |year = 2280s }} The crew teams up with the Klingons! Background information Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Howard Weinstein * Artists: ** Ken Hooper (pencil art) ** Bob Dvorak (inking) ** Tom McCraw (color art) ** Bob Pinaha (letter art) ** Jerome K. Moore (cover art) * Editor: Robert Greenberger Characters Regular and recurring characters of the Enterprise-A.]] ; James T. Kirk : . For some reason, Kirk sometimes wore the non-canon fleet captain insignia seen in some reference works. ; Spock : Vulcan Enterprise-A exec and science officer. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise-A surgeon. ; Uhura : Enterprise-A communications officer. ; Pavel Chekov : Enterprise-A navigator and security chief. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise-A helmsman. Sulu appeared on the cover and in one interior panel but had no dialogue in the comic. For some reason he sat at the navigator station. ; Montgomery Scott : Enterprise-A chief engineer. Scotty appeared on the cover but had no dialogue or appearances in the comic. ;Keydn : Klingon, captain of IKS qul HoH ;Khezri : Klingon commodore, of IKS Qapla. ;Sally Gallan : Needran mining director. ;Zot Zandir : Gallan's assistant. ;Exius : Tyrion commander. ;Trevin : Tyrion, first lieutenant to Exius. Other characters ; Anderson : Starfleet captain of USS Lafayette. Anderson wore the non-canon fleet captain insignia seen in some reference works. ; Myori : Starfleet commander assigned as science officer aboard USS Lafayette. It wasn't clear whether Ms. Myori was a commander or lieutenant commander. ;Dabney : Doctor on McCoy's staff aboard ''Enterprise who reported the Klingon defense officer's desire to speak with Kirk and Spock. ;qul HoH defense officer : Klingon officer who reported that his station had been sabotaged, and that only himself, a deceased subordinate, or Keydn, could have done so. ;Needran leader : Leader of the people of Needra. ;Lafayette helmsman : Dark-skinned Starfleet officer seated at the helm position on the bridge of Lafayette. This officer wore a deep blue turtleneck collar, indicating some sort of military specialty. He was apparently wounded or killed in the Tyrion attack. ;Lafayette navigator : Starfleet officer who wore a thick red visor while sitting at the navigation post on the Lafayette bridge. The visor was drawn similarly to that of Cyclops of the ''X-Men comics, whom this man resembled.'' ;Lafayette bridge officer : Starfleet officer, with a gray turtleneck collar, who announced the alien vessel fire to Captain Anderson, while helping a yellow-skinned medical officer back to his feet. ;Yellow-skinned Lafayette medical crewman : Alien medic stationed on the Lafayette bridge. ;Green-skinned Lafayette medical crewman : Alien medic stationed on the Lafayette bridge, who rushed around with a medikit helping wounded. ;Enterprise pilot : Dark-skinned officer, wearing the uniform of a navigator, who sat at the helm console aboard the Enterprise-A. He appeared to be wearing the insignia of either a commander or lieutenant commander. ;Blue-skinned ''Enterprise crewman : Alien crewman, wearing a military dark-blue turtleneck collar, stationed on the Enterprise-A bridge. References ;Antle : Capital city of Needra. ;Hubble frontier region ;USS Lafayette (NCC-7033) : Federation light cruiser. The Lafayette had a crew of one-hundred, forty-two of whom perished in the Tyrion attack. Although the ''Lafayette seemed outwardly similar to a vessel, it had a secondary hull structure slung between the warp drive's nacelles.'' ;Needra : Planet, home to a mining settlement. ;Needrans : Humanoid inhabitants of Needra. ;Needran system : Star system. ;IKS Qapla : Klingon battlecruiser. ;IKS qul HoH : Klingon light cruiser. ;Tyrions ;Vanguard : Tyrion vessel. Partners, Part 1